CoOn OoreejiitasS!
by WendyLu
Summary: Un dia normal, Horo y Hao estan en el sotano de la pension limpiando esta, cuando Horito encuentra una tabla y algo extraño sucede...crossover...Loveless & Shaman king por favor leeanlo y dejen reviews n.n !Capitulo 3!
1. Chapter 1

Tammiii: ah… un día estaba yo sentada frente ala computadora sin nada productivo que hacer y entonces se me ocurrió una idea; mezclar mis dos series favoritas en un fic…

Ren: o si que original ¬¬

Tammiii: cállate…y bueno como resultado fue un crossover de "Loveless" y "Shaman king" y aquí esta…

**¡CON OREJITAS!**

**Capitulo 1¡idiotas!**

Era un lindo día, en al linda pensión en, donde nuestros lindos shamanes no hacían nada mas que ser unos lindos niños, por que si no la linda Anita les metería una paliza que no olvidarían en toda su linda vida y ni tampoco después de esta n.n…

Esto pasaría solo en un universo alterno no teniendo que ver nada con la historia, pero como todos sabemos algunos de nuestros adorables y lindos shamanes son un poco traviesos, y ahora si la historia como es…

En la pensión se encontraban, Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, Horo-Horo, Ren y Haoito, este último totalmente rehabilitado después de pasar tiempo en casa de su abuelita y abuelito y también después de una buena paliza cortesía de "Anna Kyouyama, la itako"…

Yoh se encontraba entrenando bajo la supervisión de su Anita, Lyserg se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena ya que era su turno, Ren estaba en la cocina junto con el ingles, solo que el tomando su riquísima lechita, mientras que Hao y Horo se encontraban en algún lugar del sótano limpiando por ordenes de la cuñada del primero.

Horo: agh, siempre lo mismo, no se por que sigo viviendo aquí T.T

Hao: por placer, al parecer eres masoquista, y no tienes otro lugar a donde ir n.n

Horo: T.T ¿Por qué soy pobre?

Hao: ah… ¿de que te quejas? Tú te puedes ir, en cambio yo vivo aquí ¬¬

Horo: oye, Hao

Hao¿ahora que quieres hielito?

Horo: ey, háblame bonito ¬¬

Hao: lo siento¿Qué se te ofrece, mi amorcito? XD

Horo: no tanto por que me empalagas ¬¬ XD

Hao: bueno, pues ¿Quién te entiende? Jajaja

Horo: ya pues¿Qué es esto, Hao?-dijo el lindo Horito señalando una tabla con varios signos raros.

Hao: bueno…pues…eso es…

Horo¿si?

Hao: no lo se n.n

Horo: x.x

Hao: pero podemos averiguar…

Horo: mira, parece un juego, hasta trae instrucciones n.n

Hao¿a ver?-comenzó el castaño a leer la hoja vieja ya arrugada que Horo le había mostrado.

Mientras en la cocina…

Lyserg: Ren¿no crees que es mucha comida lo que pidió la srita.Anna?

Ren: yo opino que es poca ¿acaso no has visto a Horo comer? Y ahora con Hao aquí, ese par come como cerdos.

Lyserg: si tienes razón n.nU

En el patio…

Yoh¿aun falta mucho, Anita?

Anna: solo 37028841058115887740 vueltas ala pensión

Yoh¿solo? O.O ….T.T

--------En otro lugar---------

¿?: Oye, Soubi¿Qué es esto?-dijo un chico de ojos violetas cabello negro con orejitas y cola del mismo color mientras sacaba una tabla con signos extraños.

Soubi: eh…bueno, eso Ritsuka es…

Ritsuka¿si? O.O

Soubi¿me creerías que no se? n.n

Ritsuka: n.nU entonces ¿Por qué lo tienes?

Soubi: estaba aquí cuando me mude y me pareció muy curioso a si que lo guarde.

Ritsuka: a mi me parece mas curioso que lo hayas guardado.

Soubi: n.n

Ritsuka: u.u

Soubi: oye Ritsuka

Ritsuka¿Si?

Soubi: te amo n.n

Ritsuka: o///o

¿?: Oigan recuerden que no están solos, no queremos oír sus cursilerías.

Youji: oye, Natsuo, creo que seria mejor irnos, tal vez Soubi trajo a Ritsuka por que le quería quitar sus orejitas XD

Natsuo: creo que tienes razón XD

Ritsuka: o////o

Soubi: yo no haría eso…claro, al menos de que el quiera

Ritsuka¡soubi!!! o////////o

Soubi¿si?

Ritsuka: olvídalo u////u

Youji/Natsuo: jajajaja

------con los shamanes------

Horo¿y que fue todo eso que dijiste?

Hao¿Y yo que voy a saber?

Horo: pues pensé que después de todas las vidas que tuviste almenos eso sabrías.

Hao: estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de crear un mundo solo de shamanes y destruir a los humanos n.n

Horo: a cierto, lo había olvidado ¬¬-dijo con sarcasmo Horito-oye¿Qué es eso?-dijo señalando una luz que salía de la tabla rara con signos raros que raramente estaba en la pensión y que por alguna rara razón los dos shamanes la habían encontrado.

Hao: no se o.o

Horo/Hao¡wua!!

Y de repente toda la pensión se ilumino y en la tabla se abrió un agujero absorbiendo a todos los inquilinos de la pensión En.

En la cocina

Ren¿Qué demonios es eso?-dijo al ver como la luz se extendía

Lyserg: ni idea-después de eso los dos fueron rodeados por esa luz.

En el patio…

Yoh: oye, Anita¿Qué es esa luz? O.o

Anna: no puede ser, esos _¡idiotas!_- grito la rubia enojada antes de que la luz se la tragara XD

------EN OTRO LADO------

Ritsuka: soubi ¿Qué es eso? O.o

Soubi¿Qué? o.o-

Y de la nada un montón de jóvenes aparecieron enfrente de los tres nekos y de de Soubi.

¿?: Creo que no me gusto ese juego Hao.-decía un peliazul retorcido en el piso.

Hao: si, a mi tampoco, Horo-dijo este debajo del peliazul.

¡Par de _idiotas_¡Les dije que limpiaran el sótano, no que jugaran con las cosas que hay ahí!

Horo: nosotros que íbamos a saber que ahí guardabas tus herramientas para hechicería, Anna, pesábamos que las cosas de brujería estarían mejor escondidas.

Anna¿me acabas de llamar bruja, escoba con patas?

Horo: eh…o.o…no Anita¿Cómo crees que yo diría eso? Yo seria incapaz.

¿?: No te esfuerces tanto, Hoto-hoto te espera una paliza.

Horo: lo se u.u….y es Horo-horo, Rentado.

Ren: como sea, aun a si saldrás golpeado.

Anna¡maldito ainu!- lo siguiente a sido censurado debido ala gran cantidad de violencia.

Youji: se podrían callar, hacen mucho escándalo.

Shamanes¿eh?

Youji¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Yoh: ellos tienen…

Lyserg: orejas de gato…

Natsuo: y ustedes también.

Shamanes¿eh¡Ah¿! Por que!?-en eso todos los sk empezaron a tocarse la cabeza hallando un par de lindas orejitas y en su traserito una colita n.n

Horo¡un momento¿Por qué nosotros tenemos orejitas y cola y Hao no?

Youji: no me han contestado.

Shamanes¿eh¿a que?

Youji¿Quiénes son?

Yoh: jijiji, yo soy Asakura Yoh n.n

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: y ella es mi prometida kyouyama Anna n.n jijiji

Ren¿Por qué les tenemos que decir quienes somos? Identifíquese ustedes primero.

Natsuo: lo que sucede es que nosotros no aparecimos de la nada en una casa ajena¿ahora si nos dirán quienes son?

Lyserg: yo soy Lyserg Diethel.

Horo: yo soy Usui Horokeu pero me pueden decir horo-horo

Hao: yo soy el gran Asakura Hao.

Ren: mi nombre es Tao Ren, lo recordaran fácilmente.

Ritsuka: oiga¿Cómo hicieron eso?

Horo: eh… ¿hacer que?

Ritsuka: aparecer de la nada…

Anna¡idiotas¡Tocaron mi tabla¿Verdad?

Horo¿el juego de mesa?

Anna: si, idiota, el juego de mesa ¬¬

Horo: si…hao leyó el instructivo y de pronto salio una luz y aquí estamos…y… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ritsuka: mi nombre es Aoyagi Ritsuka…

Soubi: yo soy Agatsuma Soubi

Natsuo: yo soy el hada madrina XD

Youji: y yo soy Campanita XD

Anna: ah…ya que son hadas cúmplanme un deseo y cierren su maldita boca ¬¬

Youji: oye, rubia oxigenada, tú no nos vas a decir que hacer

Anna¿Quién dice que no?... ¡y tu Hoto-hoto¿Por qué demonios juegas con mis cosas?

Horo: oye, yo solo lo tome, Hao, leyó las instrucciones

Anna¿instrucciones? Maldita sea, leíste el conjuro

Hao: pues ala parecer si cuñis.

Ritsuka: oigan¿nos podrían decir como llegaron aquí y de esa manera?

Anna: a ver, par de _idiotas_ explíquenselo ¬¬

Horo: bueno, eso no lose n.nU

Hao: yo lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué tienen orejas?

Ritsuka¿no saben? o//o

Anna: no.- observo ala neko-al parecer ustedes tienen una tabla como la mía…

Ritsuka¿tu si sabes para que sirve?

Anna: si u.u…esa tabla sirve para trasladarnos a otro universo parecido y diferente ala vez…

Yoh: a si que es por eso que tenemos orejitas n.n jijiji…

Ren: pero ni Hao, ni el tienen-dijo señalando a Soubi…

Soubi: las orejas y la cola son muestra del la inocencia que tienen cada uno…

Horo: a con razón Hao no tiene, es el mismo demonio, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué Ren tiene?

Soubi: para dejarlo mas claro, las orejas las poseen aquellos que aun conservan su virginidad.

Hao: ah…con razón no tengo XD

Ren: después de tanto tiempo que has vivido seria ilógico que aun la conservaras.

Hao: jejeje n.n

Lyserg: srta. Anna ¿Cómo regresaremos?

Anna: eso...díselos a ese par ¬¬

Yoh: entonces ya no regresamos T.T

Anna: exacto, por debo aceptar que yo no tengo la mínima idea de cómo se utiliza esa maldita tabla, por algo la tenia guardada

Hao/Horo: TT.TT Ya nos quedamos aquí

Ritsuka: soubi ¿les podríamos ayudar a regresar?

Soubi: creo que si, podríamos investigar como se utiliza esa cosa.

Youji¿ustedes como la consiguieron?

Anna¿a ti que te importa?¬¬

Youji: tal vez, por que con esa información, brujita, podríamos encontrar la forma de que regresaran a su universo.

Anna: ¬¬ es una reliquia familiar.

Natsuo: pues que familia tan rara tienes. ¿Qué tipo de reliquia es esta?

Anna¿a ti que te interesa que tipo de reliquia es? Es una reliquia y te callas, no quiero escuchar su tonto chillido par de "hadas".

Youji: eres una maldita bruja¡barbie pirata!

Anna¿yo pirata? Tu eres la versión pirata del ingles verde!-dijo señalando a Lyserg.

Lyserg: o//o

Youji¿Qué te pasa¡Yo soy más bonito!

Los jóvenes shamanes y ahora nuevos nekos estaban sentados en el piso viendo la entretenida escena que protagonizaba la sacerdotisa y los Zeros, con palomitas, refrescos, chocolates y de más dulces y todo esto en compañía del rubio.

Ritsuka: --u Soubi ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Soubi: disfrutando del espectáculo, es muy entretenido…n.n

Ren: nunca había visto que alguien la retara-decía tomando un vasito de lechita con un chocolate en la mano

Hao: nunca pensé que seria tan cómico ver pelear a Anna.

Anna¡si quieres conservar tu lindo rostro, será mejor que no reniegues a lo que digo, imbecil!

Youji¿a no¿Qué me harás?

PLAF…

Una cachetada dada al lindo Zero Pili verde.

Youji¡maniática desorientada¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi hermoso rostro!

Anna: será mejor que te calles si no quieres terminar desfigurada ¬¬

Zeros: bruja ¬¬

---------------------------------

Tammiii: jejeje creo que todos hablaron mucho a excepción de yoh, Ritsuka y Soubi XD…El próximo capitulo hablaran mas…pliss dejen review...ii lo se corto


	2. Y ahora que hacemos?

**¡CON OREJITAS!**

**Tammiii-chan**: Hola n.n…wi ya volví con un nuevo capitulo…!wua!les agradezco mucho los reviews n.n…

**Narien: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y también son mis dos series favoritas 0…son geniales las dos… ¿perder las orejitas los shamanes?...no lo se, todavía no me atrevo a hacer un lemon, pero si me dan ánimos capas y si lo hago y escribo como algunos de los lindos shamanes pierden sus orejitas y colita XD.

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me dio mucho ánimo para continuar el fic n.n…y si, Haoito no tiene orejitas, es que se me hace demasiado sexy y a veces pervertido como para que siguiera con sus orejitas: p

**Sad. Whisper: **¿enserio te gusto? 0…. ¡wua! Me halagas, he leído muchos fics tuyos y siempre quedo fascinada con ellos, por eso me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n…y si habrá parejas Yaoi ¡a producto de gallina!... (A quien no entendió…pues que se aguante XD) Y lo mas seguro es que sea RenxHoro ah…es mi pareja favorita, y pues Hao andará rondando por todos lados XD.

**Tammiii-chan: **sin más que decir los dejo con el fic…n.n

**Capitulo 2¿y ahora que hacemos?**

Si recuerdan nuestros queridos Shamanes se encontraban en un universo muy distinto al suyo, en el cual las personas que conservaban su virginidad llevaban orejitas y colita de gato…

Nos ubicamos en la parte de la historia donde Anna se esta peleando con el par de Zeros…

Anna¡ya les dije que se callaran el maldito hocicó!

Youji¡tu no eres mi madre como para decirme que hacer!

Anna¡gracias a dios no soy tu madre! Además de que soy muy joven, no tendría a un mocoso tan rezongón ¬¬

Youji: y si yo tuviera madre, definitivamente no seria una rubia oxigenada además de una adolescentes con problemas de una señora en la menopausia ¬¬

Ya todos sabemos que con gente a si se te puede ir toda la tarde viendo sus peleas, pero como no tengo tantos insultos para todo el fic seguiremos con otra escena.

En medio de la discusión se escucho un sonido de esos que oyes cunado estas escuchando algo muy atentamente XD…alguien había entrado ala casa…

¿?: a sou-chan, pensé que Ritsuka solo era capricho, después que ese par solo eran un favor, pero ahora has llenado todo el departamento de mocosos T.T… ¿Por qué? te has convertido el un pedofilo, teniéndome a mi, me puedes hacer lo que sea.

Natosu: pero recuerda que eres muy viejo, Kio XD

Youji: sin mencionar que ya estas muy usado…XD

Natsuo: a si es, el prefiere a los tiernitos XD

Kio: con ustedes no estaba hablado, mocosos ¬¬

Youji: pero da la casualidad de que nosotros contigo si ¬¬

Kio¿Por qué, soubi? Yo te puedo dar mucho más que ellos TT.TT

Soubi¿pero que diablos esta hablando, Kio?

Hao: no cabe duda de que la gente esta cada vez mas fumada…

Horo: tienes razón, estos están más fumados que un churro de Yoh…

Yoh¡wua! Quiero un churro T.T

Anna:-sape- ¿te sigues fumando esas cochinadas?

Yoh: n.nu no Anita ¿Cómo crees que yo me voy a meter algo a si?

Anna: más te vale ¬¬

Yoh: mejor me lo inyecto…

-la siguiente escena a sido censurada debido al alto indicie de violencia que presenta-

Yoh: x.x

Ritsuka: Yoh-san ¿se encuentra bien?

Hao¿Qué si se encuentra bien¿No acabas de ver la paliza que le metió su novia desquiciada? No se como piensa que podrá sobrevivir u.u

Anna: calladito te ves más bonito Hao ¬¬

Hao: yo siempre n.n –la siguiente escena a sido censurada debido al alto indicie de violencia que presenta-

Hao: x.x…

Ren: será mejor que ya no hablas, baka…

Horo: y a todo esto… ¿ahora que vamos hacer?

Ren¿Cómo diablos quieres que yo sepa?

Horo: resulta que estaba hablado con Ritsuka ¬¬

Ritsuka¿? O.o

Ren: entonces no me voltees a ver…

Youji: lo que sucede es que esta bizco XD

Horo: tú cállate que contigo no me estoy llevando ¬¬

Anna: tu peli verde desteñido, deja de molestar a mis idiotas, aquí la única que tiene derecho a hacerlo soy yo ¿entendiste, imbecil?

Soubi:-con Kio colgando del cuelo- si Youji deja de molestar a sus idiotas, digo a sus amigos, mejor busquemos la forma de que puedan regresar.

Kio¿regresar? O.o… ¿Cómo?

Natsuo: lo que pasa…

Soubi: lo que pasa es que estos chicos son amigos de Web de Ritsuka, y están la forma de regresar a su lugar de origen n.nu

Lyserg¿y como aremos para regresar?

Hao: -abraza a Lyserg- tu tranquilo, mientras este yo junto a ti no tienes nada que temer…

Lyserg: a eso es alo que le temo ¬¬

Hao: n.n

Ritsuka: oye, soubi ¿se quedaran en tu casa?

Anna: no niño, no iremos a dormir en el bote de la basura o en la banqueta, lo que este mas cómodo ¬¬

Horo: yo pido el bote n.n

Ren: idiota, era un sarcasmo…

Horo: entonces ¿no dormiré en el bote?

Soubi: no…

Horo: yo quería dormir en el bote…

Anna: entonces hazlo¿Quién somos nosotros para impedirte tu felicidad? –dijo sarcástica

Horo: que amable eres Anna 0

Anna: yo siempre ¬¬ idiota

-------------------en la cena---------------

Ritsuka: O.o

Natsuo/Youji: jajajaja

Soubi: u.u XD

Definitivamente la escena que los chicos tenían era muy graciosa; era Horo-horo y Hao paliando por un pedazo de carne, Anna golpeando a ambos, Yoh fumándose un churro a escondidas de Anna, Lyserg siendo acosado por Hao después de que este le gano el pedazo de carne a Horo, Ren bebiendo su lechita pareciendo un autenticó gatito y a Horo-horo llorando por los rincones por que aun tenia hambre

Yoh: -todo fumado XD- ¿Quién me apoya con mi campaña?

Ritsuka¿Qué campaña?

Yoh¿han oído que la marihuana es mala?

Todos: si

Ren¿no me digan que Yoh hará algo en contra de la marihuana?

Horo: eso es inaudito…

Yoh: por que la marihuana es mala…hay que quemarla XD…. ¿Quién me empolla?...perdón¿Quién me apoya? XD

Hao: yo te empollo…perdón, te apoyo, hermanito XD

Yoh¿Alguien más gusta unirse?

Zeros¿Por qué no? Nosotros también XD

…………………………..CONTINUARA………………………………………

**Tammiii:** ok…la historia me quedo mas marihuana de lo que me esperaba y de desvió un poco de cómo iba a ser XD…pero pronto retomara su rumbo…muchas gracias por leer…dejen reviews pliss n.n…hasta el próximo capitulo….

**Capitulo 3: la propaganda XD**

Wua…espero que lo lean ya que muy pronto lo publicare…

Ahora si…bye!...i sip kreo ke kedo mas kortito ke el otro...pero wueno, falta de marihuanadas xD


	3. Chapter 3

**! CON OREJITAS!**

Tammiii-chan: wua! He vuelto n.n y con un nuevo capitulo de ¡CON OREJITAS!...Espero que les guste….estoy muy emocionada TT.TT…les agradezco mucho sus reviews positivos ¡wua! Voy a llorar, de veras, muchas gracias….sin mas que decir el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste n.n…

**Capitulo 3¡La propaganda!**

Al parecer (muy ala parecer) era un día como cualquier otro para el pequeño neko, este se encontraba dirigiéndose ala escuela en compañía de Soubi.

Al llegar ala escuela se encontraron con un gran alboroto, todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban en frente de la puerta de esta…

Yuiko¡Ritsuka-kun!-Dijo la pelirosada acercándose al rubio y al moreno XD… (Tammiii-chan: esa es una canción XD/ Kibo: pero es la rubia y la morena/ Tammiii-chan: y quieres que yo la cante a así¿de que me viste cara?)

Ritsuka¿Qué sucede Yuiko¿Por qué nadie entra ala escuela?

Yuiko: hay un gran alboroto, un cuarteto de hippies marihuans nos impide el paso

Soubi¿hippies marihuans?

Y en la entrada tienes a; dos morenos de ojos negros, castaños y con cara de "estoy muy happy" y un par de pelicolores con la misma y extraña expresión.

Ritsuka: pero si son…son Yoh-san y Hao-san…

Soubi: creo que era enserio lo de la propaganda…

Yuiko¿propaganda?

Ritsuka: después te explico n.nU

¿?1¿Sabes lo que hará Anna cuando ve a este par?

¿?2: Si, probablemente lo torture tan mentalmente como físicamente.

¿?3: Creo que le iré a conseguir un psicólogo a Yoh

¿?1 ¿?2¿Para Yoh?

¿?3: Si, por mí que Hao se vuelva loco.

Soubi¿ustedes no estaban dormidos?

¿?2: Pues estábamos, aquí, el pelos de puercoespín ronca peor que un tractos descompuesto.

Horo¡oye! Yo no ronco, Rentado

Ren¿y como sabes?

Horo: por que ya hice la prueba, me hice el dormido y no ronque…

Ren: a veces me pregunto; _¿este es a si de idiota o se hace?_

Horo¡no me provoques!

¿?3: Ya chicos, lo mejor será que saquemos a ellos de ahí.

Ren: Lyserg tiene razón.

Ritsuka: oigan

Horo: oímos XD

Ritsuka: ¬¬…. ¿Cómo supieron llegar a aquí?

Lyserg: eh…eso ni nosotros sabemos n.nu

Horo: eso queridos amigos, es la magia de los fics XD

---------en la puerta--------

Hao¡el verde rifa!

Natsuo¿Qué tiene que ver el ver aquí?

Hao: que la marihuana es verde, wey XD

Yoh¡si! el verde rifa

Anna: malditos cuarteto de fumados ahora mismo se dejan esto y se van de aquí, a quien no mueva un dedo en 5 segundos en son de que se retiraran no podrá vivir para contarlo.

Yoh: no Anita, déjame luchar por una noble causa ¿no ves que soy tan bueno?

Anna: si y también se que estas bien fumado a si que ahora mismo levanta tu trasero de esa banqueta y ve agarrando camino ¬¬

Hao: pero cuñis, piensa en los niños

Anna¿Cuáles niños, cabron? Aquí el único que parece niño eres tu ¬¬

Hao: si, soy un cabron de poca madre XD (Tammiii-chan: no cabe duda, ta bien fumando u.u) y no soy un niño, soy un hombre.

Anna: a ver, tu hombrecito, deja de hacer estas ridiculeces y váyanse los dos ala casa…

Yoh: pero Anita¿no ves que es una buena causa? Hao tiene razón, piensa en los niños

Ritsuka¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto? O.o

Hao: vamos Ritsuka, haznos el paro T.T

Ren: lo que pasa es que este par se quiere marihuanear y solo buscan pretextos para hacerlo, es mas hasta involucraron a este otro par.

Youji: nosotros solo vemos las estupideces que hacen, de verdad que esta muy pasados ¬¬

Natsuo: hace rato le gritaron mamá al perro del vecino

Ritsuka: en verdad no esta nada bien

Yoh¿pero que les pasa? Estamos perfectos-dijo parándose y tambaleándose

Anna¿y entonces que es eso?

Hao: eso mi querida Anna, es un baile moderno.

Yuiko: Ritsuka-kun ¿me podrías decir que esta pasando aquí?

Ritsuka: podría, el problema es que me creas.

Hao: ah…yo ya me aburrí de estar aquí sentado aquí, vamonos Ritsuka, te invito un helado n.n

Ritsuka: pero yo tengo que entrar al clases

Hao: créeme, con este par haciendo esa escena no tendrás clases hoy.-y se va con Ritsuka-

Soubi: n.n-1…2…3…4…5…- !ey¿A dónde llevas a Ritsuka?-se va corriendo tras de ellos.

Yuiko: un momento, ese tipo no tenía orejitas o.o… ¡wua¿y si se las quiere quitar a Ritsuka-kun?

Ren: lo más probable es que lo intente y tal vez lo logre.

Horo: si, Hao es un pervertido u.u

Yuiko¿se las va a quitar?...por una parte esta muy bueno (Tammiii-chan¿apoco no?, y ella dijo algo que yo diría XD)…y por otra esta mal, Ritsuka-kun es muy joven para perderlas… ¡Ritsuka-kun-y se va corriendo tras de ellos!-

Lyserg¿en serio, Hao le quería quitar las orejitas?

Ren¿y yo que voy a saber?

Lyserg: pues tu dijiste que…

Horo: no, Lyserg, eso no lo sabemos

Ren: dijimos eso por que no teníamos nada que hacer.

Lyserg: me impresiona su forma de entretenimiento u.u

Ren: es la única que tenemos ahora…

Anna¡eres un idiota, Yoh Asakura!

Horo: por un momento olvide la otra parte de la trama XD.

Yoh: pero anita¿Qué hice?

Zeros: jajaja

Anna¿Cómo que que hiciste? Me acabas de escupir tu pinche jugo ò.ó ahora mismo levantas tu trasero de ahí y nos vamos

Yoh: pero anita…

Anna: pero nada…

---------en otro lado--------

Yuiko¡Ritsuka-kun¡Tus orejitas no¡Mejor las mías!... lo dije en voz alta.

Soubi¿es una pregunta o una afirmación?

Yuiko: una afirmación u.u…o.o….Soubi-san…q-que hace aquí…

Soubi: estoy buscando a ese par…nadie le quitara las orejitas a Ritsuka, solo yo 0

Continuara…

Tammiii-chan: Hola, hasta aquí llego este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo se darán a conocer (o al menos eso espero) las parejas que se Irán formando….muchas gracias por sus reviews les agradesco mucho a:

**Sad.Whisper**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO**

**Narien**

**Sadic-Yume-Emo**

Muchas gracias por leerlo, me alegra mucho que les guste...bueno, nos leemos el proxio Capitulo

Se cuidan

Las quiere Tammiii-chan n.n


End file.
